Super Sponge!
by Writer's Blah
Summary: When Spongebob wishes he was a super hero, his wish comes true, and chaos goes awry. Be careful when you read this though, because things can get really crazy. You have been warned. Written by my sister who is five years old.


**Super-Sponge!!**

**An Original Story by Writer's Blah's Sister **

**© Writer's Blah , 2007**

**WRITER'S NOTE:** A crazy little fic made by my sister. I don't own Spongebob, but I wish I did!

* * *

One day, Spongebob was walking with Gary. Along the way, Spongebob and Gary found a wishing well. Spongebob threw in a coin he got by working a year at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob steps in front of the wishing well, closes his eyes, and wishes "I wish I could be a super hero!"

Now, Spongebob runs before the magic spell is broken, made by his wish. Then he runs to see Patrick to show him his uniform. Then Spongebob says to Patrick, "Guess what Patrick? I threw a coin into a wishing well, and wished to be a super hero, and my wish came true! It is my gift; it is my curse!"

Then Patrick says, "Wow! What a cool cape you have!"

"Gee, thanks Patrick!"

Then, Spongebob went to Sandy's house and told her about his magic spell. She had a great idea. She wanted to play "Sandy Says". Then, Sandy says, "Sandy says act crazy!"

Then Spongebob bought an extra mouth at the store and put it on so that he had two mouths. Then he went to the Chum Bucket and accidentally squashed Plankton. Then Plankton says, "Ouch! Watch where you're going, Spongebob!"

"Oops! Sorry, Plankton."

Then Patrick went to the Krusty Krab and then Patrick didn't know what to say, so he said, "Uhh…"

So Squidward bashed his head on the cash register repeatedly. Patrick bashed his head on the cash register too. Then Patrick knew what to say. "I'll have a Krabby Patty and a sea shake."

Then Spongebob knew what to do, so he went to the kitchen to make a delicious Krabby Patty and sea shake. Then, Patrick got the Krabby Patty and shake, and went to the table to eat the shake and drink the Krabby Patty. (Not a typo.) He then ate the tray. After that, he ate the Krusty Krab and everything in it. Now all the fishes flew on top of Spongebob's house. When Spongebob came out he said, "Oh no!"

It was still continued, so the Flying Dutchman came the next morning to Patrick's house. Patrick sees him, and he turns into Super Starfish. When he turned into his superhero alter-ego, Spongebob and Patrick were finally very smart. Dennis was hired by the Flying Dutchman when he fell out of the fishing boat near Shell City. Then Frankendoodle appeared as well. Frankendoodle, as always, acted crazy. But he had stolen another pencil from the artist at sea. The Flying Dutchman still had his dining sock, so he put it on. Spongebob and Patrick went to Shell City and defeated all of them. "Hooray!" they yelled.

Then the Cyclops/ Scuba Diver came out. So then, Spongebob knew who he really was, so he knocked off the helmet to reveal peanut butter face. Spongebob then threw jelly at the Cyclops. Then he threw ice at him so then the Cyclops froze. Then he set the Cyclops on fire, but he was still alive. Spongebob came up with an idea, and defeated the Cyclops. Then the Wild Western Town came from the underwater world, and went to Shell City to buy some potato chips. Spongebob went inside Shell City, and the lamp that once dried Patrick and him up was still on, and was on fire. The Cyclops nearly woke up, so they ran and skipped for ten days straight to get to Sandy's house. Then the Cyclops suddenly had a change of heart, and turned good. He started working out to become a muscle-bound beefcake.

Spongebob went to Goo Lagoon and saw David Hasslehoff at the surface. Then some random ducks flew underwater. The ducks saw an enormous fish. It tried to transform into a whale. He succeeded. He flapped his fins, so everybody cheered for the whale. That's because he was nice.

Spongebob went to Neptune's castle and Patrick saw Mindy by himself. Then Spongebob tried to knock on the door but it was locked. Spongebob found a random key to open the door. He headed inside and saw Patrick with Mindy. Patrick declared, "I like her!"

So Spongebob wanted them to go to a random royal bus. They went inside, all except for Spongebob. Spongebob caught up with the bus by finding a random air balloon. He rode it and flew to find the bus. Luckily, he had binoculars to see the bus. He jumped down onto the bus, beat up the driver, and hijacked the bus to make it faster. He connected another royalty bus to a wall unit and connected it to lots of random royalty busses. Then all people from Bikini Bottom went inside the bus, like the custom in Rock Bottom. When they appeared at Rock Bottom, they saw all the weirdoes. Patrick thought he was there but he wasn't. Spongebob found a map to Rock Bottom. So when they went there, Patrick went to the bathroom supplies room. It was empty. He called out, "Hello? Where did everybody go?"

Spongebob saw Patrick in the bathroom, so he spied on him. He dressed up like a giant monster, and scared Patrick. When Spongebob found the bathroom supplies room, he went inside. "Ahh!"

He ran outside with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot. He saw a room filled with toilet paper. "Hey! What's this?"

Patrick threw it all outside, and ran back to Shell City without ever using the bathroom. Spongebob followed. Spongebob found a half-digested Patty Wagon, and rode it to Shell City once more. He saw Patrick pretending to cry. He thought Patrick was really crying, so Spongebob asked, "What's the matter, buddy?"

"I saw a big, big monster!"

"It's okay, Patrick!"

Patrick ran back to Bikini Bottom. He climbed into the Patty Wagon and drove yet again to Bikini Bottom. He didn't know where to go, so he said to himself, "There's no place like Bikini Bottom. There's no place like Bikini Bottom."

A random fairy appeared, and said it along with Spongebob. He kept saying it, and Patrick also joined in. Patrick thought this was all a crazy dream. It was one, so Patrick woke up. Spongebob did too, looked at his watch and thought it was time for breakfast He also wondered when did he get a watch. He ate his breakfast, and so did Patrick. They saw each other. Sandy thought they were just fine. They knew they were always buddies.

Spongebob and Patrick celebrated outside. Patrick made a surprise for Spongebob, while he looked at his picture book, of all the recorded memories, of their childhood as buddies. The surprise for Spongebob took effect. Patrick got some decoration from out of nowhere, and it was Spongebob's birthday! He was with Spongebob, so he ran into the store, beat up the evil bakery cashier and molded all the cakes together to make a super cake with a model of Spongebob and himself on it. The Spongebob model was playing some bongos, and the Patrick model was playing a blue electric guitar, while wearing a bandana that matched his Bermuda shorts. Spongebob turned off the lights at his house so then balloons appeared outside his house, and Patrick shouted, "Surprise!"

Spongebob thought it was the best party ever. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dennis came back to life. He then ate David Hasslehoff.

**THE END**


End file.
